xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor X
Victor X is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP where he competes on the Raw Brand. In XWP, he is a former XWP Champion & 2x United States Champion. Outside of XWP, he is a Former YWE Champion, YWE Undisputed Champion & XYZ Champion. Victor X is an 8x World Champion (4x YWE UHC, 1x YWE, 1x XWP, 1x XYZ, 1x XCW) in his overall CAW Career. XWP Career (2017-present) XWP & United States Champion Victor X would make his debut with XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) at XWP Outlaw S02 when he attacked XWP Champion Arrow at the end of the show announcing his intention to go after the XWP Championship. At Reckoning, Victor X would defeat Arrow in a surprise upset to become the new XWP Champion in his first match in XWP. However he would lose it back to Arrow two weeks later at Money in the Bank. At Summerslam, he would lose to Mario Sanchez in a Number 1 Contenders Match. At Nightmares, he would beat Curtis Stunt to win the United States Championship, however, Curtis would attack VX after the match injuring him and to add insult to the injury Victor suffered. Curtis Stunt was able to get the US Title back in his possession. At Survivor Series, Victor would return from his injury (although still not 100%) and would win the US Title back from Curtis Stunt. On the Raw after Survivor Series, it would be announced that Victor X would face Zachary Welch at the Royal Rumble CPV for the United States Championship. At Royal Rumble, VX would successfully defend his Title against Zachary Welch. He would enter the Royal Rumble later in the night but was unsuccessful in winning the Rumble. At Danger Zone, he would defeat Jet Omega Elliot. At WrestleMania 2, he would lose the Title to Zachary Welch in a Triple Threat. Season 3: Championship Opportunities; Injury & Return On the Raw after WrestleMania 2, VX would have his US Title Rematch which he would win, however it was by Count Out after Welch intentionally left the match. After the match, Welch's other rival Jet Omega Elliot sent Welch back in the ring where VX hit him with a Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb before announcing a second rematch for Outlaw where he will have Jet Omega Elliot in his corner to stop Welch leaving again. At Pick Your Poison, Victor would face Sean Avery for the Cruiserweight Title after bein voted in by the XWP Fans. He would lose the match and would be injured by Sean Avery during the match. This would take VX out of action for 5 Months. At Survivor Series, Victor X would return answering Max Mercury's impromptu open challenge and beating Max in just over a minute. At Royal Rumble, VX would lose to Zachary Welch in a US Title Match. At Danger Zone, VX would be in the XWP Championship Chamber in a losing effort. At XWP WrestleMania, VX would enter the Vader Memorial Rumble in a losing effort. Season 4: Storyline with Jacob Cass At XWP Backlash S04, Victor X would defeat NXT's DJ Hero before Jacob Cass confronted him with a proposal to become a tag team and told VX to think about it. Victor X would win the Anarchy Championship for the first time (a Title contested under 24/7 Rules) on 9th July 2019 by defeating Francaios outside of a Supermarket. A day later outside a Pizzeria, VX would lose the Title to DJ Hero. XWP Championships & Accomplishments